BUKAN SALAH DEWA MUSIM HUJAN
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: Saat Lucy mengutuk Dewa Hujan, Natsu diusir dari nirwana bukan karena kesalahannya. Saat Lucy mulai menyadari kesalahannya dan jatuh icnta kepada Natsu... -RE-PUBLISH AFTHER EDITED- Supernatural/Half-Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**BIBLIOGRAPHY STORY:**

**BUKAN SALAH DEWA MUSIM HUJAN**

**Fairiy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance/Supranatural**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Natsu. D + Lucy.H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RE-PUBLISH SETELAH KESALAHAN-KESALAHAN DIPERBAIKI**

_Seluruh keinginanmu bisa terkabulkan satu per satu, dan pada waktu tertentu. Tapi, kau tidak boleh serakah._

Langit begitu cerah, bulan purnama menjadi primadona di langit karena bintang hanya tampak satu-dua. Lucy meletakkan guci panggulnya yang biasa gunakan untuk wadah air begitu ia mendapatkan tugas untuk memenuhi bak pengairan lahan buah bery milik Mr. Mystogan dari Tuan Zeref. Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di keningnya dengan punggung tangan.

Lucy menutup pekerjaannya dengan menutup sumur. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu berdesah sesekali ketika meretakkan otot punggungnya yang pegal. Ah, itu sudah biasa bagi sepertinya. Padahal, usianya baru tujuh belas tahun.

Seharusnya lima tahun lalu dia bisa daftar ke sekolah sebagai anak SMP setelah lulus SD. Namun, karena saat itu musim hujan. Lucy selalu benci musim hujan! Karena pernah kejadian dulu, panen padi ayahnya gagal total sebab padi-padi berbulir keemasan itu telah busuk menyatu dengan tanah petak sawah dengan batang yang rubuh tenggelam oleh jejak genangan air yang ditinggalkan hujan badai semalam penuh sebelumnya.

Padahal, saat itu keluarganya harus membayar hutang uang modal usaha ini itu yang telah ayahnya persiapkan menyangkut panen waktu itu. Hal terakhir yang bisa ayahnya harapkan untuk punya satu kesempatan untuk membayar hutang, memenuhi kebutuhan, dan sekedar membelikannya seragam, buku, dan biaya pendaftaran sekolah. Tapi, sepertinya itu sudah tidak perlu lagi dipikirkan. Yang penting sekarang adalah tugasnya.

Kalau mau dikalkulasi, tugasnya semakin banyak akhir-akhir Zeref pun sering memberinya pekerjaan ganda untuk mengisi bak pengairan lahan. Biasanya hanya waktu pagi, kini justru pagi dan sore. Sebab waktu kini telah memasuki musim panas. Karenanya, lahan buah bery pun cepat sekali kering. Tuan Zeref tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, kecuali apabila dia memang berniat membuat Mr. Mystogan kecewa.

Angin sore berhembus. Menyusur tanah dan membawa debu kotor yang menerpa bagian bawah setelan busana Lucy. Membuatnya mengeluh karena sore ini ia harus mencuci bawahan kain yang punya kerak setebal dosa Fir'aun di tepi sungai.

Mengingat semua hal itu, tanpa sadar membuat air matanya jatuh dan membuat aliran dari sudut matanya, dan bermuara di dagu, sebelum jatuh ke tanah karena tetesannya tertiup angin.

Lucy benci musim hujan!

Lucy benci musim keparat yang telah menghancurkan mimpi keluarganya dan mimpinya!

Lucy benci!

_Aku sungguh membencimu. Aku ingin masa datangmu dihapuskan oleh Dewa Phobos dari muka bumi ini! Aku benci musim hujan!_

Lucy merasakan lututnya melemas dan gemetar. Lututnya menghantam tanah. Tubuhnya ambruk karena sesak di dadanya makin menjadi sejak memori-memori itu menyiksa kehidupannya.

Sejujurnya, Lucy hanya ingin sebuah keadilan. Ia ingin dapat sebuah kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan kalau bisa saat itu ia menjual dirinya saja ke tempat Por Are untuk mendapatkan uang guna pendidikan. Dari pada sekarang ia hidup masih memilliki kehormatan sebagai seorang gadis perawan, tapi harga dirinya sebagai manusia merdeka telah raib. Kini ia hanya sebagai budak rendah milik tuan.

Lucy benar-benar membenci musim hujan yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya. Salah entah tidak presepsinya mengenai hal itu, ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia akan tetap membenci musim hujan.

_"_AKU MENGUTUKMU MUSIM HUJAAAAAAN!"

Tapi Lucy, bisakah kau pertimbangkan mengenai kebencianmu terhadap musim hujan? Seharusnya kau tahu bila dewa tidak pernah benar-benar tidur dengan hanya menutup matanya. Dan harusnya kau tahu, dewa sedang mendengarkan keluh kesahmu saat ini. Terlebih itu adalah tangisan sesak dari seorang anak petani yang bodoh, lemah, dan putus asa sepertimu. Lucy, harusnya kau tidak melakukan pengaduan itu. Harusnya jangan. Atau kau akan tahu kemana arah takdirmu akan berlangsung...

.

.

_..tepat saat kau mulai kehilangan kesadaranmu, karena sesak pahitnya kehidupan yang telah menyiksa dirimu, kehidupanmu, dan mahkota paling berharga darimu..._

_...harga dirimu yang hancur oleh musim hujan._

**To be Continued**

**Note:**

**-Dewa Phobos **itu bagaikan Dewa Zeus di kisah ini, dia pemimpin seluruh dewa dan kaisar tertinggi di dunia langit (Miracle).

**Sementara dewa-dewa yang di bawah posisinya masih banyak. Seperti:**

**Dewa Deimos**: Dewa penasihat.

**Dewa Ganymede**: Dewa penanggung jawab terkendalinya pemutaran Orbit dan penyebaran benda langit di angkasa.

**Dewa Callosto**: Seperti Eros, dia adalah Dewa cinta.

**Dewa Tethys**: Dewa pengedali alam.

**Dewa Proteus**: Seperti Dewi Fortuna, dia adalah Dewa keberuntungan.

**Dewa Dione**: Seperti Pollux, dia adalah Dewa kedamaian, kasih sayang, dan kebijakan.

**Dewa Oberon**: Dia adalah dewa paling mengerikkan di jagad Miracle, karena dia seorang pengeksekusi kematian (Algojo), dia semacam Shinigami bagi manusia, tapi tidak hanya manusia, dia juga mengekseskusi dewa jika melakukan kesalahan. DAN KHUSUS YANG TERAKHIR,

**Dewa Dragneel**: Seperti yang saya gambarkan di fanfic ini, Natsu Dragneel adalah Dewa pengendali cuaca. Tepatnya Dewa hujan.

**Sementara untuk cuaca-cuaca lain, ada tapi mereka semua wanita (Dewi), penjabarannya sebagai berikut:**

**Dewi Bulan**: Pengendali Musim Dingin (Salju).

**Dewi Ariel**: Pengendali Musim Kemarau.

**Dewi Umbriel**: Pengendali Musim Semi.

**Dewi Titania**: Pengendali Musim Gugur.

**Dewi Larissa**: Pengendali Musim Panas.

Dan yeah...~ apa para pembaca merasa familiar dengan nama-nama dewa-dewi-nya? Itu Alra ngambil dari nama satelit-satelit milik planet-planet alam di luar angkasa ^^ soalnya cocok sih dibuat nama dewa-dewi dan kesannya gak norak. Jadi dipakek aja. ^^

**Salam,**

**Alra**


	2. Chapter 2

**BIBLIOGRAPHY STORY:**

**BUKAN SALAH DEWA MUSIM HUJAN**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance/Supranatural**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Natsu. D + Lucy. H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RE-PUBLISH SETELAH KESALAHAN-KESALAHAN DIPERBAIKI**

**Chapter 2:**

_~Kau tidak boleh menyesali dampak dari pilihan yang telah kau tetapkan~_

_.~~~._

Pemikiran Lucy melayang tinggi begitu ia membuka mata. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menelusup kedalam otaknya berupa banyak kalimat. Hanya seja bermakna sama. Mengenai _'Bagaimana bisa aku terbaring di sini?"_

Sedetik kemudian. Indra penciumannya disapa aroma harum seperti kayu pinus dari arah sudut ruangan. Aroma yang asing namun menenangkan untuknya. Mata coklatnya mengerjab. Lucy tertarik untuk menilik apakah gerangan memiliki aroma menenangkan ini, sesuai intuisi.

Angin berhembus kencang. Diluar gerimis menjadi hujan. Kekuatan terpanya yang kuat menerpa tirai jendela di kamarnya hingga meluik tari ke punggung. Membelai kulit bahu seorang laki-laki muda bersyalkan kotak-kotak dengan pakaian sederhana. Kelopak mata sayu laki-laki muda itu menatap ke penjuru selatan. Bulu mata lentiknya tampak basah menapung embun gerimis. Meski dingin menghujam kulit eksotisnya yang mulai memucat. Namun sepertinya laki-laki muda itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyingkir dari muka teralis jendela..-setidaknya untuk menyingkir dari titik air hujan. Ia hanya diam. Tak berekspresi apapun.

Berikutnya, tanpa aba-aba Lucy menyentak diri dari posisi tidur. Matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Terkecuali, untuk keberadaan laki-laki muda itu.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Laki-laki muda itu masih tak berkutik. Keheningan merajai suasana.

Namun, sesaat setelah suara gelegar guntur terdengar dan kilat besar hampir-hampir menyambar teralis jendela. Laki-laki itu barulah menoleh. Ekspresinya tak berubah samasekali bahkan ketika ia melihat Lucy meringkuk di tilamnya dengan menyumbat telinganya dengan kedua lengan demi meredam suara guntur yang ditakutinya.

Gemetar, Lucy mengintip dari balik kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Si..siapa kau?"

Jujur saja, Lucy merasakan gemuruh jantungnya menghebat dan kulitnya terasa meretip ketika laki-laki muda bertatapan katana itu mendekat.

"Siapa kau?! A..apa yang kau inginkan?! A..apa kau orang jahat?" tak berespon. "T..tunggu! Jangan mendekat! P..pergi! Pergi!"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki muda itu berlutut. Dalam satu sentakan kedua lututnya yang berada di balik jubah sederhananya menghantam tanah. Namun tak ada ringisan maupun keluhan bahwa itu menyakitkan..sama sekali.

Lucy tersentak. Ia tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Namun, yang pasti bukan hal baik. Terpastikan ketika kedua lengan laki-laki muda itu menumpu berlawanan arah. Satu dibelakang punggungnya dan satu persis di depan keningnya saat punggungnya mulai membungkuk dan kepalanya menunduk. Mengingatkan Lucy terhadap orang-orang tua yang mempertahankan sikap aristokratnya mengenai gestur menghormat untuk kaum budak 'seperti dirinya' di masa lalu.

Tapi bahkan Lucy menyadari dirinya seorang budak. Lalu mengapa laki-laki muda ini menghormat padanya.

"Hormat hamba untuk anda, Ashif. Hamba memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'Dragneel Natsu'," belum sempat Dragneel Natsu melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya. Kedua belah bibirnya harus terkatup kembali ketika telnganya mendengar pekikan yang melengking dari Lucy yang kini menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan gemetar.

"K...kau, tidak mungkin!" Lucy menggigit bibir. Di dalam otaknya berputar-putar sebuah pertanyaan yang memiliki jawaban pasti namun pemikiran otak kanannya berusaha mengingkari dengan sebuah alibi palsu. Lucy semakin gemetar.

Tanda lahir di mata Dragneel Natsu, itu benar-benar...

.

.

.

.

.

"D..Dewa hujan, D..Draneel Natsu-"

Benar Lucy, dia adalah Dragneel Natsu. Seorang dari sekian awak dibawah kepemimpinan Dewa Phobos. Dia adalah Seorang Pengatur Musim Hujan yang kau sumpahkan akhir waktu.

Dan karena rajukanmu yang menjijikkan-

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tidak. Hamba tidak pantas lagi menyandang gelar tersebut. Hamba telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak terampuni terhadap Ashif. Karena hal tersebut, bisakah...-" kedua manik berwarna serupa bertatapan. "..bisakah Ashif memberikan sebuah kesempatan kepada hamba itu memperbaiki noda itu, hamba benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Noda itu begitu memberatkan langkah hamba. Perintahkan apapun kepada hamba, Ashif. Hamba bersedia menjadi budak Ashif sampai dalam tenggang tak terbatas. Hamba tak peduli. Tolong bantulah hamba untuk kembali mensucikan diri, tolonglah hamba, hamba sangat memohon."

Natsu menundukkan wajahnya hingga keningnya mencium tanah. Matanya terpejam kuat dan tangannya gemetar seperti saat pertama kali ia dipanggil ke balairung utama singgasana Dewa Phobos. Untuk menerima sebuah titah sekaligus hukuman. Bahwa Dewa Phobos telah mendengar seorang rakyatnya yang mendapatkan dampak terburuk bagi kehidupannya..dan itu berkaitan dengan tugasnya menurunkan hujan pada waktu dan tempat yang salah.

"..."

Natsu benar-benar merasakan ganjalan yang begitu berat. Benar-benar berat bagi seorang mantan dewa sepertinya, yang terbiasa dengan hati putih. Kini ia benar-benar merasa ternoda oleh satu titik dosa yang ia sandang.

Satu titik itulah yang dapat mengusirnya dari kedudukan dewa. Karena dewa tidak mungkin memiliki setitik dosa seperti itu.

Natsu amat sadar, meski ia masih memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan hujan. Tapi mengendalikan hujan disaat setelah melakukan kegagalan dalam tugas adalah sebuah aib pula baginya.

"Hamba benar-benar memohon," Natsu meneteskan air mata keputusasa'annya. Dia benar-benar ingin mensucikan diri. Dan itu bergantung kepada keputusan Lucy, nanti. "Hamba benar-benar memohon."

**To be Continued**

**Note: **

**-Ashif**: Itu adalah sebutan 'Nyonya' atau 'Mr.' pada masa itu.

**Salam,**

**AlraNSD**


End file.
